Guide Me
by Ashley Patroclus
Summary: Prompt Fill from the GKM - Blaine fumbles with a boy he likes at school, Cooper decides that he's going to show him how to pick up the ball and keep playing.


Blaine fiddled the pen through his fingers as words failed to come to him. As a rerun of something flashed on the television his mind went to earlier in the day. He felt like such an idiot when that boy in his gym class leaned in for a kiss and instead they ended up bonking their heads together in a comical but real enough fashion that it scared the other boy off.

Finally had his chance to kiss another boy, hell, probably to at least touch another boy and he blew it. There isn't anything that they give you to let you know when to bob and when to weave. How was Blaine supposed to know that they were going the same direction?

Annoying too – it'd be awesome if you got some manual on how to get with another person but his straight peers weren't having any easier a time trying to figure it out. Fourteen sucked. There was no way to learn how to date or hook up in any textbook. Sex-ed didn't tell gay kids how to fuck around, so how was Blaine supposed to know? Was it altogether that different?

Fuck.

Cooper texted Blaine telling him he'd be home soon and that he was sorry he was late. Typical – always on Cooper's time, never Blaine's. Whatever. It gave him more time to think, even if it was at Cooper's place – Ever since Blaine came out to his brother a few months back, Cooper _insisted_ that they hang out. He was in the 'biz' now and he 'almost knew what it was like to be gay' since he hung around them all the time. All bullshit lines that people say that piss him off, but he meant well so Blaine blew it off.

So afterschool, instead of going home, he went over to Cooper's and they would hang out until Cooper drove him home that night. Ever since he moved out last year and worked all the time to save up money to get to LA, he had tried to spend more time with Blaine. Their parents weren't really approving of next to anything they chose to do. Cooper couldn't live under the same roof if he wasn't going to be a lawyer or doctor and Blaine shuddered to think what would happen if he came out to them.

And so it was only Blaine that was in the audience when Cooper was in the community theatre production of 'Hairspray' – And maybe it was that severance (and the fact that Cooper wouldn't speak to them for months after that) that made it easier for Blaine to get into singing and dancing classes at school. But it didn't mean that it was any less hostile at the house whenever singing or acting was brought up and so the house decided it was best to just be quiet about the subject instead of fighting over it.

_I, uh, gotta go. Sorry Blaine. _Fuck. How embarrassing. That collision replayed over and over in his head like a bad dream. Who knew how long it would be until he had a chance like that again. When he watched shows like Degrassi or Ugly Betty they made it seem so easy for gay kids to get it right. Blaine heard the door shut and heard the rustling of plastic as Cooper strode into the kitchen and began putting away whatever it was in various cabinets.

When Cooper came over and practically jumped on the couch _right next _to Blaine, causing his papers slide onto the floor Blaine only sighed.

"What's wrong little one?" Cooper asked

Blaine shook his head, "I was trying to do homework, Coop – Do you have to be so obnoxious all the time?"

"Whoa," Cooper said defensively, "You don't have to bite my head off. I'm just happy to see you. It's been a good day."

"Maybe for you," Blaine shot back

Cooper frowned, "You know you can talk to me Blaine."

Blaine looked at Cooper's face and rolled his eyes, "I just made an idiot of myself today"

"Like, during a presentation?"

Blaine shook his head and sighed again.

Cooper, as dense as he normally is, picked up on this for some reason, "Because of a boy…"

Blaine looked down at the floor, silent. Cooper twisted his mouth to the side, perplexed on how to respond, "Well, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Annoyed again, Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I just want to die from embarrassment."

"Just tell me," Cooper pleaded, turning on the couch to face his brother and sitting on his knee, which jutted out over the edge of the cushion.

There was an awkward silence, the sound of the television filling the space between them before Blaine finally took a deep breath, "I had been flirting with this boy, Kiyoshi, in my class for awhile now. I know he's gay, Coop – I don't know how, but I do. And today we were alone in the locker room."

"He was undressing and I made some remark about his stomach. He doesn't mind that I hit on him, y'know?" Blaine continued, "And he joked about me touching them. And so I did. I just got up and touched him. And he didn't do anything."

"So, what went wrong?" Cooper asked.

"Well, I was like, 'Yoshi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'"

"Yoshi?" Cooper twisted his face in confusion.

"Just a pet name I have for him, I guess." He continued, "Anyways, he didn't move. And my hand was just sort of… stuck to his stomach. So we leaned in to kiss, but I wasn't …paying attention, I guess and our heads collided."

Cooper laughed. He didn't mean to, of course, it just sort of snuck out.

Blaine narrowed his eyes in frustration and started collecting his things, "See? This is why I never tell you anything."

"No no no," Cooper said, still smiling, "I'm sorry. It's cute. Really. I'm sorry, please tell me the rest."

Blaine looked back down at the floor as he sat back, "He just sort of ran off after that. Put on his clothes as he walked out the door. I didn't even get a chance to fix it."

Blaine looked dejected. And that look he had on his face broke Cooper's heart. It was hard enough being in love, Cooper knew, but to be gay and unsure if another boy would return their advances – it had to be nerve-wracking.

"I just wish," Blaine said, exasperated, "that I wasn't so ignorant of how to do anything. All my straight friends know what they're doing or at learn about it in class or date normally. I don't know any one gay and then I make a fool of myself like today in front of Yoshi."

"It'll work out, Blaine," Cooper answered, to a question not even asked, "You just gotta believe in yourself. And use the assets you have. Try not to worry about it."

Blaine's leg began bouncing without thought. They sat there, Cooper awkwardly sitting perpendicular to Blaine who refused to make eye contact with him. It **was** embarrassing, no matter how supportive Cooper was trying to be. And the fact that he'd have to look Yoshi in the eye tomorrow.

Ugh.

And then it happened. Blaine couldn't have looked at his brother more than a second before their lips met. Just for a second. Enough to shock the shit out of Blaine and leave him breathless as he bolted onto his feet and backed away.

"Cooper, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing," he said, panic in his voice as he tried to compose himself, "It was nothing. You don't have to be so serious."

"Cooper, you fucking kissed me. Brothers aren't supposed to do that."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just thought,"

"You thought what, Coop?" Blaine asked with a furrowed brow contorting his face.

"I thought," Getting up and walking over to Blaine, Cooper continued reluctantly, "That maybe if I taught you some stuff, you could nab this guy. It's obvious you like him."

Blaine swallowed hard, "What… could you teach me about being with a boy?"

His brother's fierce eye contact penetrated him, and Cooper spoke softly this time, "Sometimes you have to do things to get ahead. It's how I got the role of Link Larkin in Hairspray. I threw the producer a favor and he gave me the spot."

"Coop, That's sick. You'd do that to get ahead? Does sex mean nothing to you?" Blaine shot with a biting tone.

"It does. Which is why I use it to help myself," he said, closing the gap between them, "And now I want to help you."

Blaine was breathing shallow when their lips connected again. He leaned into his brother this time, pressing their chests together. Cooper had to crane his neck down a bit; nineteen was a huge height difference to fourteen. And Blaine didn't wasn't the height of most boys his age but… that didn't matter right now. What mattered is Blaine didn't fight. He didn't push his brother away.

It didn't feel wrong. And… the warmth between their lips, Blaine's tongue awkwardly exploring and Cooper allowing him to feel out what the kiss was… And then he felt himself against his jeans and felt Cooper pressing against him and it somehow felt O.K.

Cooper guided Blaine to the couch and swept away the homework to the ground. Blaine's brain was too muddled to care. All he did was wait for Cooper's lips to meet his again – Cooper slowly laid Blaine onto his back and lifted himself up with one arm to prop himself up over his brother. They kissed. Fuck did they kiss. Blaine wondered if this is how it would've felt with Yoshi.

No he didn't. Ok, maybe for a second, but with Cooper using his free hand to palm over Blaine's crotch it planted him firmly in reality. This was happening with his brother and he… didn't care. Blaine moaned for the first time, it was surprising when the noise escaped his throat, low and guttural. Cooper answered by somehow unzipping Blaine's fly and fishing through the hole and the opening in his boxers straight to his dick. Holy fuck. How many times had he done that before? It was so quick. So effortless. Blaine wondered if he would ever be able to do that.

Blaine broke their kiss for just a moment and through heavy breaths he asked shyly, "Can I… grab yours?"

Cooper nodded, smiling as Blaine awkwardly fumbled down to his brother's zipper. Yup. Cooper was definitely better at this. After missing the button for his pants for what seemed like ever Cooper threw him a bone by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

And as his hand was back on to Blaine's cock in a flash, Blaine nervously reached for his brother. He was bigger. Not by like, a huge amount. He wasn't a porn star, that's for sure, but it was definitely nothing to be scoffed at. As Blaine slowly rubbed Cooper's dick, he felt Cooper's pace quicken and a moan escape his throat too.

And so it was, a tangle of hands and cock and tongue and Blaine was sure this couldn't keep up much longer, "Cooper, wait," he pulled off, "I'm going to come if we keep going at this pace."

"Is that bad?" he asked bluntly, as if there as no question about it

Blaine was breathing shallowly, "I mean, if you're showing me how to be with someone…"

Cooper stared into his brother's eyes. Did he really just ask what he thinks he asked? Did Blaine cross a line? Was it too late for either of them to turn back? Cooper got off the couch and rushed into another room. Blaine heard shuffling, his cock aching from within his pants. Truth is, he had been close to coming the whole time but he was able to hold off by focusing on Cooper. But now… now he wasn't sure what was going on.

Cooper returned, condom in one hand, and a bottle in the other, "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Cooper sent them down both on the table and sat next to Blaine. Cooper slowly lifted Blaine's tee over his head and threw it away; Blaine's unruly hair getting even more fluffy in the process. Cooper took his own shirt off and discarded it similarly. Rather than go through an awkward exchange, they removed their own pants, shoes and socks. Blaine staring at Cooper the whole time. Admiring his body and the forbidden feeling of it all. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before, but this felt so different. Felt wrong. Felt right. Felt…

Blaine didn't know, he just know that he wanted it so bad that his heart almost tugged him towards Cooper. Cooper sat down on the couch, grabbed the condom and bottle and gave them to Blaine.

"You're in control, I want you to do everything," Cooper said, "Put it on me, see how much lube you need to use."

And he did, though the condom was harder to get out of the package than he thought. And as he took the condom, he started to roll it on backwards. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Blaine flipped it as Cooper smiled at him and was finally able to slowly get it down the length of Cooper's dick. Cooper moaned as Blaine awkwardly palmed down the length of his shaft. Cooper admired his little brother's body – it was getting some chest hair which was funny to him. The Anderson's were always a bit mature in that way. But while Cooper was muscular and built, Blaine was still skinny and lean. Where Cooper had abs, Blaine was smooth – Where Cooper had all over chest hair, Blaine's was merely on his chest and lightly colored. It was funny to him.

"Now what?" Blaine asked.

Cooper guided Blaine over his dick, gently spreading his legs far enough apart that Blaine could easily start getting a riding pace once he got settled, "You need to use lube in order for me to get inside without hurting you."

Blaine nodded, opening the bottle and poured it over his brother's cock. He wasn't sure how much and eventually Cooper laughed and held turned his wrist upright so the bottle would stop pouring, "Jesus, Blaine, Not that much, you don't need a river of lube in order to have sex"

Blaine frowned and put the bottle down next to them on the couch. Cooper scooped some lube off of the pool that corrected around the base of his dick and used it to slip inside Blaine and stroked him with the other hand.

The shock of Cooper inside of him caused him to cry out, but he couldn't focus on the foreign object inside him, probing him, because the pleasure on his cock was taking precedent right now as Blaine slowly thrust into Cooper's fist.

"Ok, you determine the pace," Cooper said, pulling out of Blaine, "My suggestion is to go slow."

Blaine nodded as Cooper's hard cock found his ass. Blaine used his knees as leverage as he slowly sat on Cooper's dick and was still expertly being worked on. Cooper moaned as Blaine went faster than he anticipated. Blaine breathed heavily as he lowered and corrected himself all the way down Cooper's member until he finally couldn't go in anymore.

Cooper whispered, "Move"

And Blaine did. Up. Then down. Then up. And soon there was a slow rise of moans from both of them. Cooper because his cock loved the tightness of his brother's ass and Blaine because, fuck, that hand working expertly on his dick and this weird feeling he couldn't explain pushing him quickly to the edge. Something inside – though he didn't know what it was, made him feel like he was going to lose it right there.

"Coop," Blaine said between kisses, "I'm getting close. It feels too quick"

"It's ok," Cooper said, bucking into his brother now, and timing the rhythm of his thrusts with the pumping of his hand.

And suddenly Blaine realized, Cooper didn't intend on this to last long. Cooper's time, not Blaine's time, like usual. "Please, Coop, at least wait until you're ready to go too."

Cooper nodded, releasing him and instead wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately as Blaine regained speed. Without the focus on his cock, Blaine could feel how awkward it was to have something that large inside him. It was half painful, half …awkward.

And every so often Cooper would stroke Blaine again, making him forget about that feeling and instead bring him to the edge again. And each time he would back off, Blaine would whimper. How the fuck did Cooper know he was about to go each time? Was there a tell? Fuck, oh fuck, that felt good.

"You ready?" Cooper asked breathlessly

"Yes," he said, "God. Yes."

Cooper smirked devilishly and in one motion, thrusted into his brother in a new, amazing way and with only a few swift jerks, Blaine couldn't hold on any longer. He felt it surge from his nuts, through his dick and all up Cooper's chest. His loud moans were stifled by Cooper's kisses, though they still echoed off the walls as the final shots dripped out of him and over Cooper's hand.

Cooper kept thrusting once, twice and finally Cooper breathed in deep and quietly Blaine could feel his dick swell and release inside him. Cooper kissed Blaine passionately as the energy thrust through his dick in waves of pleasure before they both slowly came to a stop. They sat there for a moment, just breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"This part is going to suck," Cooper said quietly

Blaine had a quizzical look on his face that quickly turned to a horrified shock as Cooper quickly slid out of him. It was amazing how he went from feeling so full to feeling so empty – it was bothersome. Blaine kept a mental tally of that feeling. And as Cooper went to go clean up, he started to make a mental checklist of everything that just happened.

When Cooper came back in the room, he had nothing but sweatpants on and another pair in his hands, "Here, put these on, you're staying with me tonight."

"What? What about Mom and Dad? And school tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I'll take you, I told them you were staying when I got cleaned up."

Blaine slipped on the sweatpants and they both sat on the couch, Blaine nestling up under Cooper's arm, "So, is there something wrong with me? Am I hopeless?"

"Not at all," Cooper answered in the 'big brother' tone, "Any guy that doesn't want this is out of their mind."

"So, what do I do? About Yoshi, I mean,"

"That's why you're staying over." Cooper stared at the TV, "I intend on using the rest of the night to show you."


End file.
